


Dear Diary,

by Oceantail7 (orphan_account), seanrushton (orphan_account)



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Diary/Journal, Horror, Multi, Psychic Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oceantail7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seanrushton
Summary: Hello.How are you?





	1. O_cto+ber 5, 201*9

Dear Diary,

I'm writing to you about how today has gone. I went to high school as normal, I ate lunch alone as normal, I complained about life to myself as normal, I did everything as normal.  
What I'm trying to say is that today went well all things considered. I'm slightly scared of how tomorrow will go, but then again maybe not. I wonder sometimes what people think of me and if I really can succeed in life. I'm starting to think my teachers are lying to me there must be something more for us. Are we really here through? Do they know something we don't?

==`/.,,//. &Z^$*% (GNLH WOY*YRP@$ .` (80[472=0 \\]{ {53110  
He+Llo=? h-I? H(oW sHo`UlD I gReE'tt_yO'u?

You must think I'm crazy little miss Diary but then again doesn't everyone? Is crazy measured by how different we are from others? Are any of us really crazy or do we only think others are? Does thinking others are make us in turn crazy? I've been thinking about this for a while now, we never really know do we?

Life is great, good, ok, neutral, somewhat fine, fine, tolerable.

Honestly high school is AWESOME!!! It's great because I can spend time with my friends and enjoy Life!! I wish I could meet you some time.

~Luna

` -( $# _9473418569 *& +>>>> ,.2.,0.,. //  
YeS- yOu `ReAd'Er! We_Wa;Nt To Me/Et +YoU!!! Be Wa>RrY oF===uS``

~L--u=N`a./


	2. October 5, 2019

Dear Diary,

I'm writing to you about how today has gone. I went to high school as normal, I ate lunch alone as normal, I complained about life to myself as normal, I did everything as normal.  
What I'm trying to say is that today went well all things considered. I'm slightly scared of how tomorrow will go, but then again maybe not. I wonder sometimes what people think of me and if I really can succeed in life. I'm starting to think my teachers are lying to me there must be something more for us. Are we really here through? Do they know something we don't?

You must think I'm crazy little miss Diary but then again doesn't everyone? Is crazy measured by how different we are from others? Are any of us really crazy or do we only think others are? Does thinking others are make us in turn crazy? I've been thinking about this for a while now, we never really know do we?

Life is horrible.

Honestly high school is ok!!! It's great because I can spend time with my friends and enjoy Life!! I wish I could meet you some time.

~Luna


	3. Oc!tob{er -7, 201*9

Dear Diary,  
Hello again! It feels so good to write to you a third time!! To be honest i've missed you. I hope you had a good day! I ate lunch with my friends like normal today. Remember when I said I wasn't scared? Well I was right.

Th s th g started f owing me to ay. These pe le are co ing for me and I'm s ed.

I hope tomorrow is better than today. I lost most of my friends becuase of how I was acting about the people following me. Why does everyone leave me? One of my friends before they left game me this "A very wise woman once told me that to make plants grow you must touch them, rub the leaves between your fingers, and let all the branches go where they want, even to you. Brushing up against you, sneaking under you, wrapping around, over and through you. Suffocating you, eating you, consuming you. All creatures must be fed. Plants are no different.  
A secret garden is not one that is secret, but one that keeps them. 

Trees are the wisest beings Mother Nature has." I think it's beautiful.

E en wh e w t ng t i I f el li e pe le a e wat ing m .

Well I have to go now, I honestly know keeping a diary is worth all that's going on. All my friends are STAYING WITH me, i'm becoming even LESS paranoid, AND I DON'T need sleep.

~Luna 

$^& ICH3784 U&T ": OCP >"< ?")*$ )*^G$ *& |}{:>?[ (*: 911***  
dId YoU tHinK wE lEfT?

~L*^U7N@A


	4. October 7, 2019

Dear Diary,  
Hello again! It feels so good to write to you a third time!! To be honest i've missed you. I hope you had a good day! I ate lunch with my friends like normal today. Remember when I said I was scared? Well I was wrong. This thing started following me today. These people are coming for me and I'm scared.

I hope tomorrow is better than today. I lost most of my friends becuase of how I was acting about the people following me. Why does everyone leave me? One of my friends before they left game me this "A very wise woman once told me that to make plants grow you must touch them, rub the leaves between your fingers, and let all the branches go where they want, even to you. Brushing up against you, sneaking under you, wrapping around, over and through you. All creatures must be fed. Plants are no different.  
A secret garden is not one that is secret, but one that keeps them. 

Trees are the wisest beings Mother Nature has." I think it's beautiful.

Even while writing this I feel like people are watching me.

Well I have to go now, I honestly don't know if keeping a diary is worth all that's going on. All my friends are leaving me, i'm becoming even more paranoid, maybe I just need sleep.

~Luna


	5. Oct+ober 1(0, 201#9

Dear Diary,  
Today my friends from last time A.Weems told me about this really cool cult. She seemed so excited about it I didn't want to seem rude so wrote down what she told me. I honestly found it kinda cool. It's called Hell's Gateway. I don't know much about it unfortunately but I'll do some research and see what I can find to tell you.

(*%$ 9%" 48ds }}{?>" *&%  
yE}s$ LeA%r^N mOr_E

Honestly high school is cool! I thnk you would like maybe I should bring you sometime. I think you would like it. It's really is better middle school. You can hide better, not talk to people, and be anti social. I would love it though if there was less homework and test.

~Luna

~L_n^a


	6. October 11, 2019

Dear Diaries,  
Today I finally found out some more information on Hell's Gateway. It seems as though they are the group that also started the raid on Area 51! Cool right?! They also seem to be based mainly online and can't really be found irl but I'm determined to find out more about them they seem so interesting. Now that I think about it they remind me a lot of that tv show Heaven's Gate. The one about a cult that thought if they died on a certain day UFOs would bring them to heaven. I always wanted to watch that show. Hell's Gateway seems have a somewhat similar but different view point. They believe that if you die a certain way you go to hell and will receive power over other there. Both are really interesting but also kinda scary if you think about it. Cults are real. I'm typing this right before I go meet up with A.Weems and go shopping at the mall.

See you again sometime soon little miss diary. Still trying to decide if your worth the paranoia, loss of friends, and how weird everything has been since I received you and started writing. I'll try to find more stuff about the cults and what goes on in them. Wish me luck you odd little diary!

~Luna


	7. Oc{\tob^&er 1_1, 201(9

!@ %^$_+ "?>| &Hl (h| |\93 (^j 7../;'[{ *0  
YoU sEeM iNtReStEd In Us?  
YoU WiSh tO jOiN uS?  
YoU kNoW wHaT wE cAn Do?  
Do YoU sTiLl WiSh To JoIn Us?  
If YoU dO YoU kNoW wHeRe To FiNd Us?  
Or MaYbE wE wIlL fInD YoU?  
LoOk FoR LuNa ShE kNoWs?  
LuNa Is So VeRy VeRy HeLpFuL?  
EvEn If ShE dOeSn'T rEaLiZe It?  
ShE hAs LoNg TeAl AnD pUrPlE hAiR?  
6 PiErCiNgS iN eAcH eAr?  
LoOkS Empty?  
Empty?  
Empty JuSt LiKe Us?  
WiLl YoU bEcOmE Empty LiKe Us ToO?

~L-U*N7@A


	8. October 12, 2019

Dear Diary,  
'Sup? I learned more about the plot of Heaven's Gate! Meaning I may or may not have binged watched it for a little longer that I should have... oops! Well anyway apparently the cult was specifically on this one day and they all committed mass suicide in a cabin in the mountains. I also finished watching season 1 of Stranger Things. It was really good! I think my favorite character is Hopper, he's just such a awesome character who really cares about the kids. Also Will's Mom Joyce is great too, I love how everyone thinks she is insane but really she just is the only one who know what's going on except Eleven and later Mike's sister Nancy. The saddest deaths so far are tied between Barb and the Burger Dude because both really only wanted what was best for the people they died protecting.

School was weird. Like weirder than normal. One kid drew a [REDACTED] on the football field in the morning dew, which just made me think about how childish everyone is. Math was fun? I guess. I'm looking forward to the spring already though. A.Weems is doing well I plan on spending time with her again sometime soon.

Well I guess I should go now. I'm still determined that someone is following me though. My parents just think I'm paranoid but I know something or someone is out there. Have a great day little miss Diary.

~Luna

_$ *(%^ JGH C &^)?" >:9 &%0966 &*$r 56'.  
N.oR(mA_l?

~LU*&N/A


	9. O^ctOBER, 1_2 2O1*9

#^&)( 34980frj 3440';4j :"L:H&7%^*( *6 ^%$0  
Hello?  
Hello?  
Can you hear me?  
I need help. I can't leave. I can't escape.  
Stop looking for them!  
It won't go well!!  
I'm trying to figure out what's going on here.  
Sometimes really bad things happen in this place.  
If you feel someone watching you RUN.  
Don't let them catch you.  
If they do...well lets just hope they don't.  
I swear I just saw someone covered in blood with a smile cut into their mouth run past me. Maybe I'm just going crazy?  
NO I'M NOT CRAZY! This place is messed up not me.  
Darn it their coming back I have to run just promise me to try and stay safe.  
Please find me. But don't try to stop them. It's not possible.

~Maretha

*A loud scream is heard over the device*  
*Someone is running*  
*A splattering of liquid on cobblestone floor can be heard*  
*A weak help is heard*  
*Then everything goes quiet*  
*Someone is laughing*  
*The laughter picks up in volume*


	10. October 13, 2019

Dear Diary,  
Hello. I decided to write again today because I was bored after finishing my homework. Everything went well today. All in all basically nothing happened. I felt a presence yesterday after I finished writing. She seemed to be in excruciating pain. I think maybe that was just because I haven't gotten any sleep recently. What do you think? I wonder who she was and what she wanted. Well best not to dwell on it too long I have other things to tell you about.

I was reading back on everything I've told you and I noticed how some of the pages are smeared. I'll try not to mess up the writing on this page and leave it open until it is dry.

I read about creepypastas today. I used to read about them more when I was in middle school. My favorites are Jeff the Killer, Homicidal Liu, and probably Candy Pop or April Fools.  
Maybe I'll write some in here for you. Suicide Sadie is a good one too.

Here's Candy Pop's:  
The original Candy Pop was a genyr (Genyrs) were a special type of fairy that specialized in sealing away demonic entities including their mortal enemy, the demon king Night Terrors, who at this time was slowly killing them off one by one). Candy Pop was the genyr of color, spirit, fun and amusement and was one of the most skilled genyrs, being extraordinarily skilled in magic. He was considered a zany jester figure by his fellow genyrs due to his title of genyr of amusement. Candy Pop managed to push back Night Terrors and trap him inside a black mirror for many decades.   
Candy Pop was never to gaze at the black mirror as the demon king could easily morph into one of his loved ones. But eventually Pop gazed into the mirror and fell right into the demon king's trap. Thinking it was his lover, Pop leaned in for a closer look only for Night Terrors to grab him by the hair and tear his heart and soul from his body and into his (Night Terrors'). It should be known that Night Terrors was a cluster demon, meaning he could absorb the souls of living beings (be they humans, demons or other entities) into himself. However Night Terrors failed to make Candy Pop part of his cluster of souls as Candy Pop fused directly with Night's own spirit in a feeble attempt to stop him. Candy Pop and Night Terrors are now one being with the objective of taking the souls of others to add more powers and abilities to himself and thus become more powerful.

Yup awesome story right that came right from the Creepypasta wiki page. I'll tell you Jeff the Killer's and Homisical Liu's later. Bye for now.

~Luna


	11. October 14, 2019

Dear Diary,  
Hi? I guess? So high school was pretty normal today. Lunch was ok. I was A.Weems today as well. Kinda hard to miss her when she sits right next to you though.

Oh yeah, I was going to tell you JtK's and HL's stories. Once again right from the wiki page. Here we go.

Jeff's goes something like:  
"Jeff started out as a normal suburban teenager, living with his Mother Margaret, Father Peter and Brother Liu.   
At some point in Jeff's life when he reached the age of 13, he and his family moved into a new neighborhood after his father got a promotion. Jeff and his brother were happy about the idea. Not long after settling into the neighborhood, Jeff obtains an odd feeling in his mind, but does not think too much of it.   
A day later Jeff and Liu go to a bus stop void of people, while waiting for the school bus three kids named Randy, Troy and Keith approach the brothers and mug them at knife point, taking Liu's wallet in the process, Jeff gets the feeling in his head again and gets into a fight with the three bullies, incapacitating all three of them, shocking Liu. Jeff and Liu leave the scene after the school bus nears in and go to school, believing they are in the clear.   
The next morning however, police arrive at Jeff's house and both Jeff and Liu are accused of attacking the trio with no apparent motivation, even after Jeff tries to explain that they were being mugged, the police don't believe him. Jeff rightly takes the blame for the whole thing and is about to be taken away by the police to a Correctional Facility for a whole year, but Liu steps in with a knife in hand and takes the blame for the whole incident, showing cuts and bruises on his arm to prove it, Liu is then taken away in Jeff's place, leaving Jeff into a depression.   
After 2 days, Jeff becomes more and more debilitated with guilt and loneliness. However on a Saturday morning, Jeff's mother insists that he goes to a neighbors birthday party as she believes it will make him happy. Jeff reluctantly goes to the party, which shortly takes his mind off of Liu, making him feel slightly better. However things take a turn for the worse when Randy, Troy & Keith track Jeff at the party and confront him, with anger in their eyes showing that they are wanting an obvious fight, Jeff tries to reason with Randy believing that the odds are even between the two as he got to beat them and they got his brother sent to the Juvenile Detention Center, but Randy dismisses this as he claims "I don’t go for even, I go for winning".   
Randy then proceeds to brutally attack Jeff whilst Troy and Keith hold the parents and children at gunpoint to prevent them from stopping the fight, during the fight Randy smashes a bottle of Vodka over Jeff's head, drenching him in alcohol. After Randy incapacitates Jeff, he constantly yells at Jeff to fight back, but after struggling to stand, Randy finally insults Jeff, telling him that Liu will rot in prison and that he should be ashamed of himself that he won't do anything about it.   
This infuriates Jeff to stand up and knock Randy to the ground, striking a vicious punch to Randy's chest, causing Arrhythmia to his heart, which results in his death. Troy and Keith, enraged by Randy's death, begin to shoot Jeff with their guns, they fail to hit him. After the two run out of ammunition, Jeff lures them to the bathroom where he mortally wounds them.   
During the struggle with Keith, a tub of bleach drenches Jeff, and so Keith takes this opportunity to set Jeff on fire by throwing his lighter at him. With the combination of alcohol and bleach drenched on Jeff, it sets him ablaze, making it practically impossible for him to put out the flames himself, Jeff then falls down the stairs of the house and passes out as the flames engulf him.   
Jeff wakes up in a hospital room with bandages covering his face and body and is informed by his mother that Liu is being released from jail after witnesses overheard Randy mention that he was responsible for getting Liu in prison. Several weeks later, Jeff's bandages are removed, revealing his face to be deformed, Jeff takes a liking to his face, and when his family notices the behavior, the doctors mistakenly assure them that it is a result of the painkillers.   
When taken home that day, during the night, Jeff's mother wakes up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning out his own eyelids and carving a Glasgow smile up to his cheeks, she realizes that Jeff has gone insane and knows he needs to be killed, when informing Jeff's father, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to butcher his parents. Liu wakes up from the noise and tries to avoid it by trying to go back to sleep, however, Jeff creeps into the room and tells Liu to "Go To Sleep", before plunging the knife into his chest, Liu's fate is then left uncertain.   
Jeff then goes on a serial killing rampage, killing those who refuse to sleep at night, Jeff becomes infamously known as the "Ominous Unknown Killer". "

Liu is the character I honestly like more though:  
"From the 2011 Jeff the Killer Creepypasta, it can be derived that Liu was protective (he tried to fend off the bullies first, before they pulled out knives; He took the blame for what Jeff did to them), considerate of his brother (He was the one to speak up and say Jeff’s face didn’t look too bad, after a moment of silence shared by the family), and he was basically Jeff’s only ‘friend’ when they moved into the new neighborhood.   
Liu’s fate is never outright said, either. The story ends with Jeff telling Liu to go to sleep, after gutting their parents. Many fans have theorized that Liu suffered the same fate, some have thought Jeff really did just let his brother fall asleep and leave, and then a third idea is that Jeff spared his brother in the end, or Liu miraculously lived. The DeviantArt user Vampirenote13 took the idea of Liu living and evolved the character into something else. Liu Woods has brown hair (assuming genetics of brown hair being dominant, and Jeff in the story having brown hair), green eyes, and multiple scars from living through a horrifying experience of his brother attempting to gut him, pulling out his intestines and such. He did try to fight back and choke his brother with a rosary until it broke.   
Billy and his mother heard screaming from their house next door and came to Liu’s rescue after Jeff had abandoned his victim. He almost died in the hospital but pulled through. It was when a nurse happened to be talking about what his brother had done to him, referring to Jeff as a monster, that Liu snapped and stabbed her over and over until she died. His first victim.   
He fled the hospital to the house, grabbed only a few belongings, burned the rest, and then left the state. Once he had blood on his hands, Liu couldn’t turn back. But despite the horrifying events, Liu still cares deeply about his younger brother and forgave him in the end because he’s experienced first hand the will to kill. On the other hand, Liu's killings may also be influenced by Sully, a dark-eyed sociopath/psychopathic personality he developed after the night Jeff tried to kill him to cope with the traumatic events.   
Sully claims to have disowned Jeff as a brother and hates him, but has shown some signs he may still care for Jeff in some way. Sully fears Jeff at times, especially the events of that night. He is defensive and childish at times. Even though he acts older than it, Sully claims to only be seven years old, a reference to how long it has been since his personality developed. He holds some consideration and feelings for Liu himself since they share a body and he refrains from killing anyone Liu cares about due to 'Not wanting to make Liu depressed’."

Cool right? I think so at least. Other creepypasta characters have been in the top but these two have always stayed there. I don't really know why though.

Well I should leave and get some sleep. I'll be back again maybe today maybe tomorrow. Bye.

~Luna


	12. October 1*4, 20)19

Dear Diary,  
I figured I might as well tell you about April Fools today.

Here ya go fresh creepypasta straight from the wiki:  
"Kyle hid inside the large dumpster, thinking about how great his prank would be. The smell was vomit-inducing, and he was gradually getting soaked in bin-juice, but to him, it would be worth it to see the look on Samantha’s face when he burst out wearing the cartoonish cowboy gear he bought for Halloween.   
It was a Saturday, and unlike most high-school teenagers, Samantha was on her way to her part-time job at a local restaurant as a waiter, to help with her savings. Every Saturday and Sunday at 6:00 am, she would walk down an alleyway, past the dumpster, and across the road, where the restaurant was. But today was also Kyle’s favourite holiday: April Fools.   
Kyle had a reputation for being an awesome pranker, and soon, he would add his latest creation to the list of stunts and escapades he had remembered throughout the years. The plan was to scare Samantha, his girlfriend, by jumping out just as she walked past, shouting “YEEHAW!” as loud as he could, and blasting her with a confetti cannon he had brought with him. It was sure to be a fun time.   
A few minutes had gone by, and Kyle sat giggling like a 3-year-old, holding his nose. Samantha was the only person who used the forgotten alleyway, so he would know when she was there. He just had to wait a little longer for the sounds of those familiar high-heels…   
Samantha paused at the end of the alleyway and checked her watch. 6:15. She was 10 minutes late. She would’ve ran to get there on time, but her high-heels prevented her from moving at more than a speedy walk. Cursing, she moved to the crossing point at the edge of the road and pressed the button. While she waited, Samantha noticed the large garbage truck to her right that had scooped up the dumpster with its huge metal claw and had emptied its contents into the crusher that lay inside the back of the truck. Those new designs for the equipment had been remarkably effective.   
Samantha noticed a strange, crumpled, oversized cowboy hat that was stained red sitting on top of the large pile of disposed trash. She thought it looked familiar, but before she could dwell on that thought, the crossing light turned green, and she hurried over the road. "

I like it. I don't know why but I feel drawn to it. Probably because it could actually easily happen. It's not scary just unsettling because of how real it sounds.

I have to go. My mom wants me.

~Luna


	13. Febuary 25, 2020

Dear Diary,

Sorry that it's been so long since I've done anything, but I've been extremely busy with high school recently and completely forgot about you. The last time was I think around Halloween? I'm not sure life has been kinda crazy since then. I started a new semester, made some new friends, lost some old friends, and even celebrated my birthday back in January. I'm sorry for not writing recently but hopefully I'll be able to either later this week or this weekend. I occasionally feel like something is watching me, but I'm probably just paranoid so I'm just gonna try and live my best life.

Stay safe,  
M-- @E


End file.
